We'll make a man out of you: Children of Hell
by Murderbynuns
Summary: Seqaul to We'll make a man out of you - Your not ready: When clearing out the Initiative base Xander & the BPRD come across something that will not only affect them but many others.
1. Clean up the mess

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****:** Children of the Hellmouth

**Pairings:** Xander & Dean (main) I'll list the rest as they come up.

**Rating: **R or the equivalent

**Crossovers: **Buffy & Supernatural (Main) more to come and will list as they come up

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Gene splicing, Idiots playing god

**Series:**When the Hunters become the hunted - We'll make a man out of you

**Chapters: **1/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **When clearing out the Initiative base Xander & the BPRD come across something that will not only affect them but many others. 

**Chapter Summery: **Xander hate cleaning up other peoples mess

**Authors Note:**

**We'll make a man out of you - Children of the Hellmouth **

Clean up the mess

It was a rare occurrence but it did happen in Sunnydale, the heavens had opened and it was pouring down. John Winchester pulled his jacket tighter round himself as he checked his watch, it read 7.45 pm causing him to sigh. His contact was over an hour late and it was getting dark, turning to Xander he sighed.

Xander heightened his senses to their Hyena level as he continued to wait, Dean lent against a tree along side Xander and his father it had been almost a week since their discover and he was worried about it. Though Jack and the SGC had offered to handle it they all knew that this would have to be done above board.

Since a few scientists has survived the battle this meant that they had someone to blame for this, A sudden rustle from the bushes brought Xander's attention to high alert. Going on instinct Xander took off straight at the noise. Growling he hit an Italian shaped lump with a bone braking thud.

"Shit kid where'd you learn that from bulldozers are us?" whined the lump under him.

"Special agent Gibbs it's been a while" said John as he shook his old Gunny's hand

"it's has been a while Winchester this is Special Agent DiNozzo NCIS" said Gibbs as he introduced another to the group.

"these are Alexander Harris and my eldest son Dean" said John as they boys shook their hands.

"sorry to be like this but you two are later and in this town that's the difference between life and death, after what we've just done has left this town too open for my own likening" growled Xander as they started walking, Xander handed Agent Gibbs a folder.

"That's all the information on project 314, the Initiative itself and it's people. As for our involvement we have the security footage of our takedown, we got our information from inside sources also listed in the file. They both are willing to talk to you with the understanding that they had nothing to do with the experiments, but their both being treated for the injures they got from working on the project.

We disabled the computers and security systems, using magic and a few other tricks. The assault was quick and bloodless, the few soldiers that survived and escaped being turned are being held in the empty cells. The scientists in the empty boardroom with our people, the Hostiles as they are call are still in the cells. We are matching files to Hostile, you're people can have a copy of them all.

Adam on the other hand or 314 has been destroyed and if you want to know how talk to General Jack O'Neill that's his sandbox we just borrowed it. But that is the least of our worries, when we searched the base we found these?" said Xander as they came to a stop outside an all night coffee house.

Gibbs and Tony sat down in the booth Xander pointed to with John and Dean while he got coffee.

Gibbs read over the file with Tony and was taken back by what he read.

"How……………………..?" growled Gibbs

"Mad scientists with DNA and test tubes" said Xander as he put the coffees down, Gibbs looked at John who nodded

"Their all between the ages of 6 and 21, some have been grown and their rates of ageing sped up. Their minds have been pumped full of military propaganda, they wanted the perfect soldiers so they found the perfect donors and created them from scratch.

When it took over they were being grown to become spare parts for his crations. The file lists the donors names and species but that's all" said Dean as he spoke up.

"species ?" asked Gibbs

"We're the BPRD Gibbs, we don't always deal with human's" said John as he drank his coffee and Gibbs sighed.

"Not all the Donors are human Gibbs, just like most of the residence in this town might I add?" said Xander calmly as he drank his coffee as Gibbs gave him a funny look.

"These aren't experiments Agent Gibbs their kids! I'm sorry Agent Gibbs these kids have a right to a life, we're already seeking out the donors to bring them here. They can chose what they think is right for their children?" said Xander as he drank his Coffee and John took over talking.

"Gibbs this is why we wanted your team in on this, we need them outted and shamed before they start this again" said John as he looked at Gibbs.

"I agree with you, how many have you contacted?" asked Gibbs calmly.

"Contacted none but we have traced at least 10 of the donors, think you can help with that?" asked Xander with a smile

"we can help, Tony what's wrong?" asked Gibbs as Tony went white.

"Gibbs….we're listed here" said Tony as he handed the file to Gibbs. Grabbing it Gibbs groaned as he read the list.

_**Ex: **__323_

_**Estimated age: **__21_

_**Sex: **__Female_

_**Donors: **__Special Agent __Leroy Jethro Gibbs __& Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo _

_**Ex: **__315_

_**Estimated age: **__16___

_**Sex: **__Male & Female_

_**Donors: **__Special Agent __Leroy Jethro Gibbs __& Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo & __Abigail "Abby" Sciuto _

When Tony froze Gibbs took the file off him and sighed as he saw who was listed.

_**Ex: **__316_

_**Estimated age: **__19_

_**Sex: **__ Male_

_**Donors: **__Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo & __Caitlin "Kate" Todd_

"Something wrong Gibbs?" asked Xander

"Kate died in the line of duty last year" said Gibbs as Xander nodded knowing that pain all to well.

"We can't do much Gibbs but this is why we need to find the Donors, these kids need a life away from here were they can be protected?" said Xander as Gibbs opened up his phone and dialled.

"McGee listen to me and don't talk…I'm sending you a file full of names, I need occupations and locations. Do no alert them that we are looking or let the Director know about this at all keep it between you and Abby got it McGee? Good" said Gibbs as he hung up and nodded at Tony

"Abby and McGeek are the best they'll track them down discreetly, any close by that we can look into now?" asked Tony

"only in house members, we'll take you back to our temp base and introduce you to our teams and then you can take it for there?" said Xander as Gibbs agreed, they all got up and headed back to the base.


	2. They have names not just numbers

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****:** Children of the Hellmouth

**Pairings:** Xander & Dean (main) I'll list the rest as they come up.

**Rating: **R or the equivalent

**Crossovers: **Buffy & Supernatural (Main) more to come and will list as they come up

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Gene splicing, Idiots playing god

**Series:**When the Hunters become the hunted - We'll make a man out of you

**Chapters: **2/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **When clearing out the Initiative base Xander & the BPRD come across something that will not only affect them but many others. 

**Chapter Summery: **Xander & Dean deal with their new family, Sam, Dean & John are in for a shock when Xander finds a file they missed. 

**Authors Note:**

They have names not just numbers

Gibbs was taken back as they arrived at the collage and headed over to one of the frat houses, Gibbs had read the file but seeing the operation in the light of day was still shocking. Gibbs and Tony watched as several different teams in several different uniforms worked around each other with no problems, Xander and Dean left Gibbs with John Winchester and headed back into town.

Xander was surprised when he found out that his old hide away from his parents still existed, it was still untouched and in his name. Smiling at the member of the Sisterhood of Jhe.

"Callas is on the second but word of warring my dear, the BPRD have moved into Sunnydale. This is my sandbox now sweetie and I suggests you move on out of town without a sound or all bring down all the wrath of hell on you and not even your god will save you" growled Xander as the demon paled and fled.

"Sorry about that" said Xander as he opened the door of his apartment and entered.

"the sisterhood of Jhe are a cult that lives only to end the world, the Hellmouth is a big open invitation to their kind" said Xander as Dean nodded and headed into the main room where the TV could be heard.

Xander smiled as he and Dean entered the living room to see a young boy about 9 or 10 sat on the couch dressed in army fatigues, Xander smiled as a demonic woman clutching a young child entered the room. Dean took up a defensive position but Xander waved him down.

"It's ok Dean. This is Princess Jheira of the dimensional realm of Oden Tal, her people don't like their women to be well alive they like them as Zombies. Dad and me helped her save some of there girls from them years back and she kind of adopted me, she keeps an eye on me every now and then. A few years ago she ran into Angel's territory and luckily Doyle handled it but she stays in touch with them. Right Mom?" joked Xander as Jheira shook her head

"so this is your mate Alexander? He is a strong one, I since he has gifts like your own?" asked Jheira as Xander nodded.

"Good then he will defend your young with the honour you truly deserve" said Jheira as she hugged Xander with one arm and greeted Dean

"I am Jheira"

"Dean Winchester"

"I have heard of your family name, you are a proud line and strongly bonded. Alexander Dawn is sleeping in your room it seems she has inherited some of your gifts and transported herself down here looking for you? I would watch this, power that strong in one so you is far beyond that of any normal danger?" said Jheira as both Dean and Xander looked at each other in shock and then sighed.

"Thank you what about the boys?" Xander asked as he took the bundle in Jheira's arms and watched the other young man.

"they have been as well as expected, it has taken some adjustments on both side but they trust me like they do you. I feel though without names they will have far more trouble adjusting, I believe that you should give them names?" said Jheira as the boys agreed.

"We agree our first son would be named Jessie John Winchester, as for our youngest Aldwin Samuel Winchester?" Xander asked Dean who needed and Smiled at the use of his brothers name.

"So be it, the boys should be blessed into my clan as well as your own and your mates as soon as you can because like Dawn too many would kill for your children" said Jheira as both Xander and Dean agreed.

"Then I will take my leave and prepare for the rituals if your mate has not objections?" Jheira asked Dean who shook his head before she raised her hood and left.

Dean sat down on the couch beside Jessie while Xander went to put Aldwin down with Dawn, from his file Aldwin was a year old and looked so much like Dean as did Jessie but Jessie showed signs of server PTSD. Aldwin on the other hand suffered nightmares and this worried Xander.

In children so young these where sighs of neglect and abuse, Xander growled as he tried to calm himself but his desire to dig up and kill Walsh again only got worse as Xander watched Dean's heart break when Jessie flinched away from him.

Xander calmed himself and entered the living room, after swapping a smile with Dean he helped Jessie off to bed before ask Dean to call Sam and John over. He slowly helped Jessie settle for the night before he left him and joined Dean and the other in the living room.

"He's got PTSD, it's going to take a while for him to trust us or anyone else. They've done damage far beyond anything I've see before, but that's not what I called you all here for" said Xander as they all sat down and Xander disappeared into his room, he appeared a few minutes later with a file.

"This is one of the last of the files we've found and in my mind the most sensitive of them all" said Xander as he handed it to John

"I'm sorry John" said Xander as John read the file and went white before dropping it on the way out of the room.

Xander followed John outside, Dean and Sam were confused so when Dean reached for the file he wasn't expecting what he read.

_**Ex: **__337_

_**Estimated age: **__17_

_**Sex: **__Female_

_**Donors: **_Sergeant _John Winchester & Marry Anne Winchester_

"Those fuckers will die for this" growled Dean as he scrunched up the file and raced outside to join his father and his mate followed by Sam.


	3. Innocence lost

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****:** Children of the Hellmouth

**Pairings:** Xander & Dean (main) I'll list the rest as they come up.

**Rating: **R or the equivalent

**Crossovers: **Buffy & Supernatural (Main) more to come and will list as they come up

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Gene splicing, Idiots playing god

**Series:**When the Hunters become the hunted - We'll make a man out of you

**Chapters: **3/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **When clearing out the Initiative base Xander & the BPRD come across something that will not only affect them but many others. 

**Chapter Summery: **The Winchester have to deal with the discover that Dean & Sam has a sister and John has a daughter. 

**Authors Note: **

this is just a small side note since there is quite a few children and donors, I'm going to write a few other fics to go with this and explain what happens with the children that will tie into this story. They will be called

Children of the Hellmouth - Miami

Children of the Hellmouth - NY

Children of the Hellmouth - NCIS

Children of the Hellmouth - Torchwood

Innocence lost

None of the Winchesters slept that night their minds where full of the thoughts of the betrayal they'd suffered, though John felt in bad Dean was suffering more. Not only had he found out that he was a father and a brother on the same day, but he also had to deal with the damage that had been inflicted on his sons and sister.

The next morning John, Dean, Sam and Xander headed to the medical compound where the children were being treated, John's heart pounded in his chest as he approached the tent where his daughter was being treated. As they arrived John went in first then Dean and Sam, Xander stayed outside and gave them space.

The young girl was dressed in fatigues like the other and was starting at the wall of the tent, her back was to them and her blonde hair was naturally streaked covered her face. John cleared his throat and the young girl turned round and all three were taken back as they were met by a 17 year old version of Mary Winchester.

"Take a picture it last longer. So you're my family?" growled the girl as the three Winchesters stopped staring at her.

"Sorry it's just you look so much like your mother it was a shock to us all" said John as he sat in a chair provided.

"so were is mom then?" asked the girl with an attitude

"she was killed when I was six months old by a demon we've been hunting" said Sam as the girl looked at him, after a moment to process the news she nodded and sat on her bed.

"I'm sorry to hear that" said the girl as she smiled at them and her expression softened.

"thank you but you don't seem worried by that?" asked Sam as he joined her on the bed.

"I was raised here to hunt and kill anything not human, like the news my mother was killed by a demon would bother me? Not to mention and I mean no disrespect I never knew our mother, she was long dead before I was created in the labs below us" said the girl with a sight.

"So do I have a name or do I go on being called that girl and Ex: 337 for the rest of my life?" asked the girl as she looked at John.

"you do. Raven Amanda Winchester, it was the name Mary was going to call our first born daughter. since she thought Sam was a girl up until he was born I swore I'd name our daughter that" laughed John as Sam scowled and Dean laughed

"I knew you were too much of a girl for your own good?" laughed Dean as Sam hit him on the arm

"Jerk"

"bitch"

"Baby, Jackass" added Raven as she thumped Sam and then Dean and John laughed as his boys looked shocked as Raven laughed.

"you can hit back bro's not like I'm fragile or anything? I'd probably put you two on your asses if we spared?" laughed Raven as Dean thumped her on her arm

"in ya dreams sis" laughed Dean

"no in yours ya big lug" said Raven smugly

"So how about introductions since you know my name now?" asked Raven with a smile.

"yeah John Winchester is the name and your brothers are Dean the big lug as you called him and Sam. You've got two nieces born to them, Topaz to Sam and his wife to be Liz and Dawn to Dean and his husband to be" said John as Raven looked at Dean

"yes I gay get over it" laughed Dean as Raven thumped him again

"so no pink tutu in the closet?" laughed Raven

"no way Lexx would tear it up and then growl at me for the rest of the day" laughed Dean as Raven looked at him

"Lexx?"

"Yeah one second……..XANDER" yelled Dean as Xander entered

"Raven meet my other half Alexander Harris, Lexx to me and Xander to everyone else unless your on the wrong side then it's the White Knight or oh fuck as I've heard before" laughed Dean as Xander greeted Raven.

"Xander" said Xander as he offered her his hand

"Raven apparently?" laughed Raven as she shock Xander's hand before he disappeared and then reappeared.

"Raven, Elizabeth, Liz your sister in law Raven" laughed Xander as they shook hands.

"so that's the family caught up lets deal with the rest, we've got a lot of scared and confused kids and a lot of questions to be answered?" said Xander as they all agreed and along with Raven headed to the temporary debriefing area.


	4. Negotiations

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****:** Children of the Hellmouth

**Pairings:** Xander & Dean (main) I'll list the rest as they come up.

**Rating: **R or the equivalent

**Crossovers: **Buffy & Supernatural (Main) more to come and will list as they come up

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Gene splicing, Idiots playing god

**Series:**When the Hunters become the hunted - We'll make a man out of you

**Chapters: **4/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **When clearing out the Initiative base Xander & the BPRD come across something that will not only affect them but many others. 

**Chapter Summery: **The BPRD try to place kids with donors without causing to much harm

**Authors Note: **

Negotiations

Xander and the others entered the room to see quite the gathering, some members Xander knew other were new to them and hopefully not their world.

"Gibbs really came through" said Xander to John Winchester with a nodded and a cheeky smile.

"Right ladies and Gentlemen, I'm Xander Harris you may or may not have heard of me and I'm sorry to be blunt but I'm fed up with this shit and want it sorted soon so I can fry someone's balls for it" growled Xander getting everyone's attention

"right so I know you've all sighed a waver stating that no ones going to run to the press with most of this, like I could careless about that but I do respect General O'Neill so I agreed to it since much of this is classified.

Ok people that out the way lets begin, right the official line about the Initiative people is they are a federal government operation set up to capture and study supernatural beings in order to neutralize the threat they pose,

yeah right!!

Actually the Initiative were a bunch of brain dead, candy assed pricks with god complexes put together to discredit me and my friends because we'd being doing the feds job and making them look bad.

Headed by Dr Maggie Walsh and Dr Angleman somewhere along the line they got big headed and a god complex and crated Adam otherwise known as 314, you do have files on him in front of you but he's not why you are here today.

Along with the countless units of solider under the age of 21 that she was force feeling drugs to, Dr Walsh created uncorrupted units as she called them. Me I'd call them children that she was planning on breaking and remaking into the perfect army or man, machine and demon, she was a sick fuck. When her pet project Adam killed her and then killed my friend we got involved and now he's history, but the children she created remain.

Each of you have before you files that contain photos and health records of the children she used your DNA to crate, I once again am sorry that this has been dropped on you so suddenly but I wont lie to you. Out of the children examined three quarters are suffering from PTSD, all are suffering Nightmares of the abuse and cruelty they suffered at the hand of these sick fucks.

These kids need homes and families to help them recover, we don't want to pressure you but we need to know if these kids are going home with you or if we need to get them out of here and into good homes or treatment centre? This towns CPS suck by the way I should know I'm a victim of it, my adoptive parents found me the hard way." added Xander as many involved hissed at that then a red haired man cleared his throat.

"Yes?"

"Lt Cain Miami Dade PD" said the man as Xander smiled

"Lt Cain your legend precedes you what can I do for you?" asked Xander nicely he'd heard story about this guy that had the most feared demons running for cover.

"as does yours Mr Harris, all I want to know is there any of theses so called monsters still with us so we can do something about it?" he asked calmly enough to cause mass shiver down even John Winchesters spine.

"They are and Agent Gibbs is heading up that side of thing if officially you'd like to help him with that. Off the record though this town isn't like any other and as many will have heard I'm not so normal, should these fuck get away with this in court I will take suggestions on evil, mean and nasty ways to make them suffer. I grew up here so I know a few thing but I'm always open to new ideas" said Xander pleasantly enough to make all around him cringe.

"know this no one messes with my family and gets away with it, all these kids are part of my family until they are clamed by their parents, if for whatever fuck up reason you wont take them. The kids will be return to the BPRD with us were they will be treated for the PTSD and then adopted by one of the many couple back home.

So with that said how about we go see the kid?" asked Xander as everyone agreed and John Winchester lead them out leaving Dean and Xander to talk.

"this is really eating at you isn't it?" asked Dean as he pulled Xander closer.

"I hate what these bastards stood for and how they just presumed we'd rollover and let them, I hate this town and the memories it makes me relive, I hate my life for not being able to help my friends or save my sons…"

"our sons Lexx, I might not have been present but they are my kids too. I want a piece of those fucker to and I hope Walsh burns in hell for this" growled Dean as Xander tensed

"Lexx what did you do?" asked Dean as he looked at Xander

"I used her and Dr Angleman's rotting corpse to send both their souls to a Hell Demotion for the rest of time as punishment for what they did here…"

"which would be the spell both dad and House warned you not to use because of how much dark energy it need, so you ether swapped sides or…"

"I used the Hellmouth to do it" admitted Xander as he looked down at the floor

"Lexx!! I know you mean well but that was both dangerous and stupid. I could have lost you to the Hellmouth or worse you could have lost your soul. Please don't ever do that again without asking me for help at least because you know that if you die or change side I'm following you" said Dean with a growl as his emotions came closer to the surface.

"I'm sorry" whispered Xander into Dean's chest

"I know, you did good though. Come on these kid need you to convince their family to take them home. So lets go do it?" said Dean with a smile as he took Xander's hand as they headed after the group.


	5. A family in need

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****:** Children of the Hellmouth

**Pairings:** Xander & Dean (main) I'll list the rest as they come up.

**Rating: **R or the equivalent

**Crossovers: **Buffy & Supernatural (Main) more to come and will list as they come up

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Gene splicing, Idiots playing god

**Series:**When the Hunters become the hunted - We'll make a man out of you

**Chapters: **5/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **When clearing out the Initiative base Xander & the BPRD come across something that will not only affect them but many others. 

**Chapter Summery: **The kids are going home but the BPRD and Xander are need else where

**Authors Note: **

I sorry if the last chapter seemed a little angry but I was in a great deal of pain after walking an hour and a half to my Nan's from home when I have a damaged back a cerebral palsy but these things must be done, not to mention I was pissed off too at the time so I channelled it all though Xander. Sorry if it upset any one but that's just what I'm like.

A family in need

Sometime later Xander was sat in the makeshift canteen on his own having left Dean, John Winchester and Hellboy to explorer and clean out the rest of the base. Out of the groups that had been found, four CSI's out of New York, five CSI's out of the Miami Lab, Three out of NCIS, at least four out of the SGC and Five or six out of Atlantis.

Two out of the LA Crew, a few out of his own group of friend in including one more child of his own that he shared with Jessie and then finally five from the Torchwood team. Xander had been surprised that other then all of them taking their children home he been surprised how many knew magic or a demon or two, not to mention how many evil way had been suggested to Xander to deal with them.

Xander wasn't surprised though when a few had come from Lt Caine and his lover CSI Speedle, nor was he surprised to find out CSI Speedle was a Kayos mage that not only knew Ethan Rayne but whose power rivalled his own. He was surprised to find out that CSI Messer who had been kidnapped by Spike was practicing Wicca and a strong one too, he offered to help clean up the town but Xander pointed out that there was too much of a danger of it corrupting him and his powers so Danny left alone.

Though they all got great pleasure and a good laugh when Angel forced Spike to apologies to Danny for kidnapping him before Stella who's come with the New York CSI's threaded to mince Spike balls and feed them to him if he every tried that again. Even Angel cringed at that threat.

So Xander now found himself sat talking with Lt Caine and CSI Speedle since they had more then a clue about Sunnydale and the BPRD, when they were joined by Captain Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones of Torchwood.

"ah Jack, Ianto nice to see you both again, have you met Lt Horatio Caine and CSI Tim Speedle out of Miami Dade's Crime Lab?" asked Xander as the introductions where made.

"Xan can we talk to you please?" asked Jack with his usual playful smile

"excuse me please, when Jack asks like that it's never good. I will spare you the innuendos and bad manners" laughed Xander as Jack tried to act hurt.

"What can I do for Torchwood Jack?" asked Xander as they left the table for a more private space.

"after we last met we went back over our logs, this time separating what was alien and what as demonic and we got quite the shock. Seems in the last few years we've had a hell of an increase in the demon population around Cardiff? This caused us concern then Ianto found an old book in the archives written by the Monks of Aurrilus, some cult that worshiped…."

"the vampire Master Aurrilus?" asked Xander as Jack nodded

"Spike and Angel as well as Angel's two other chider Dru and Penn are all or where member of the Order of Aurrilus. So what did this book say?" asked Xander who was curious.

"Don't know it's written in a demon language we do speak but we could make out one line it read:

_**Broca Del Inferno - Cardiff 1605 **_"

Xander nodded and looked at Jack and Ianto before taking the photo copied page off them and scanning over it.

"the page states that Aurrilus believed that the thing you call a Rift was a Hellmouth but unlike the usual one like here it ran though time and space too. A nasty bitch of a problem for you lot then" said Xander as he handed the page back.

"think you could help us? Just until we understand what's going on?" asked Jack

"if I do I want Dean, Sam, John Winchester, House, Raven, Liz and Gabriel with me. I trust them and they are the best at what they do, the other can handle the BPRD after all Red's run that place since before we came along. The Nightstalker's and Blade are taking over Sunnydale along with Angel and the LA Crew until they need to go home.

but before we go anywhere I've got a rouge slayer called Faith, a human masquerading as a Rat called Amy and a Werewolf guitarist without a band called Oz to deal with. Stick around and we'll talk more once we've dealt with the major issue for now" said Xander as Jack agreed and few more day paid leave with his lover and their family wasn't such a bad thing.

Plus who knows they could even learn a few things from the old hands at dealing with demons, not to mention maybe they'd run into something that even Owen would get squeamish about? All Jack knew was life was defiantly getting more interesting the more time he spent round Xander.


	6. The NIS is born

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****:** Children of the Hellmouth

**Pairings:** Xander & Dean (main) I'll list the rest as they come up.

**Rating: **R or the equivalent

**Crossovers: **Buffy & Supernatural (Main) more to come and will list as they come up

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Gene splicing, Idiots playing god

**Series:**When the Hunters become the hunted - We'll make a man out of you

**Chapters: **6/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **When clearing out the Initiative base Xander & the BPRD come across something that will not only affect them but many others. 

**Chapter Summery: **Xander leaves Van Helsing to set up shop in Sunnydale while he's off to Cardiff.

**Authors Note: **

The NIS is born

A few days later with a little help from Jack O'Neill, Jack Harkness and Agent Gibbs the NIS or Nocturnal Investigation Service was up and running. Having shut down the base under the collage frat house and sealed off all the entrances in there, Dr Daniel Jackson had used the crystals from the Tok'ra race to crate new tunnels from the underground base to the Magic store know as the magic box which Xander had acquired cheaply after the death of the owner.

Xander had also acquired the Bronze night club after the owner wanted out of the town, once again and to the total surprise of the BPRD member still in town they witnessed what Xander called _'hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil' _as the town went back to normal.

Faith had agreed to stay on as a member of the NIS since she was the only Slayer left in town, Jones Quinn and Lt Colonel Paul Davis had been assigned to the NIS as liaisons for the SGC, Oz had been offered and taken a job with the MIB thanks to Xander would remain in Sunnydale with the NIS as their liaison.

Gabriel Van Helsing had turned down Xander's offer to come with them to Cardiff instead excepting House's offer to take over the NIS and is director. This had cause a major strop with the eldest Winchester that ended with House and Snape outing their brother and Gabriel to the rest of the BPRD, NIS and not to mention Dean, Sam and Raven.

After some shock Dean, Sam and Raven were happy for their father and Gabriel saying that he could always transfer to NIS and give Snape second command at the BPRD? Severus laughed at that saying that it was bad enough that with McGonagall taking over as the new Headmistress of the rebuilt Hogwarts that she'd made him Deputy Head once his name was cleared.

Xander had still been worried about his remaining friends on the Hellmouth, Wes had agreed that Giles should be returned to England and into the Watchers Council's care.

Willow on the other had was another story, it seemed that she'd been feeding off Amy the Rat's power hence the reason why Amy was still a rat. Xander could easily reverse the spell and give Amy back her human form and powers but that would then take away Willows. Xander decided that Amy was the stronger of the two and more centred with her magic.

Amy was more then grateful for what Xander did and agreed to help out the NIS, Willow on the other hand came out of her coma and snapped accusing Xander of being the one who cause all of this because he'd left and upset the balance of things.

It hurt Xander so much when Willow didn't heed his warning and ended up destroying herself when she tried to resurrect Buffy, once she was buried and the funeral dealt with Xander brought the Nightstalker's up to date and patched into the BPRD's mainframe with some help from Oz and Chas before handing them the keys to Sunnydale and bidding them farewell. The NIS was official open for business.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **

Xander was sat on the window seat of the flat he and Dean were renting while they helped out Torchwood, after all a B&B or a hotel was no place to raise four kids and a ghost since Xander had honour his bargain with Peeves. The Trickster had taken a shine to Xander and Dean and vowed to watch over their family for as long as he could.

Dobby the House Elf had also become a member of the family and along with A'isha one of Jheira's Amazon warrior women as Xander called them help look after the kid when Xander and Dean had to work.

She was 6'9 with baby blue hair down her back and sliver shining eyes, her lips where naturally the same colour as her hair and a baby blue colour lighting bolt like marking marked over her left eye and check.

Xander soothed Dawn as the storm outside was getting worse, they'd been in Cardiff almost a week and already both of them missed the heat of home. They hadn't yet reported to Torchwood since Jack and Ianto had reported that the storm had forced a local nest of a creature called a Weevil out on the streets.

Xander and Dean had been advised to keep their family inside until Jack called them, which had done while being stitched up by their Dr Owen Harper for his wounds. He and Dean were reporting to Jack the next morning, Xander was quietly excited as was Dean since he'd never left America and Xander has always been a closet Sci-fi geek.

Xander smiled as Dean joined him on the seat and kissed the back of his neck before Xander moved round to kiss Dean properly despite the noises made by Jessie and Ryan.

"It's nice to see them playing together" sighed Xander as he watched his sons.

As much as he loved his sons Xander couldn't help feeling guilty, a guilt that wasn't even his fault but still his to feel. Unlike Dawn, Jessie and Aldwin who had and would always have Dean as there father, Ryan would never know the man who had been chosen as his. Xander sighed he would always love Jessie after all he was Xander's first love and his first kill as a Hunter, Dean knew this and never pushed the subject even when Xander disappeared to visit his grave back in Sunnydale.

Xander sighed sadly as he felt Dean's grip on him tighten before he kissed his neck again.

"he is mine Lexx, despite who's blood runs though his veins, he is your son therefore he is a part of me too and I will treat him no differently then our kids. I know that his father meant a lot to you and I'm never going to get that close to, after all that was before abuse and Sunnydale hardened your heart but I know that what we have together now is worth so much to us both.

I'll honour you always as your would Ryan's father but honouring his son and his memory" said Dean with a smile as Xander kissed him and got up.

"I think it's time for bed young lady, your daddy's having far to many chick flick moments lately so I think it's time for bed since I need to remind him how to be a man?" laugh Xander as he looked at Dean with mischief in his eyes before Dean smiled back and ushered the rest of the family to bed, then jumping his own Husband to and showing him just how much of a man he truly was.


	7. When the Devil came to Cardiff

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****:** Children of the Hellmouth

**Pairings:** Xander & Dean (main) I'll list the rest as they come up.

**Rating: **R or the equivalent

**Crossovers: **Buffy & Supernatural (Main) more to come and will list as they come up

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Gene splicing, Idiots playing god

**Series:**When the Hunters become the hunted - We'll make a man out of you

**Chapters: **7/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **When clearing out the Initiative base Xander & the BPRD come across something that will not only affect them but many others. 

**Chapter Summery: **Xander, Dean and the other report in to Jack, House decides to whined Owen up.

**Authors Note:**

Right this is just to clear up a few things on the Torchwood side of things, the Lisa thing has happened, we are around the countryside epp. After that I change the Epps around since Bills Manger only needs Xander to open the rift now not the whole team.

Appearances from: The Doctor, Martha, Rose, Mickey, UNIT, Jenny, Donna and maybe even Sarah Jane to come.

When the Devil came to Cardiff

Xander, Dean, House, Wilson and John braved the harsh, wet Cardiff weather as they ran across the Plaza towards the Tourist Office. Ianto met them as they entered the Tourist Office with coffee in hand, after much thanks and worshiping of Ianto they headed down into the Hub.

As usual the Pterodactyl over head served as amusement to the Torchwood Team as they joined them, as if the four drowned rats before them wasn't amusement enough. Xander growled as Owen made comments on their appearance and was about to say something when he clock the look of mischief on House's face and thought better of spoiling a true master of the art's fun.

John spotted it too but just shook his head and said nothing, Jack smiled at them having seen the same look as did Ianto but nether man was going to spoil House's fun.

"Nice to see you all made it in one very soggy piece, no Sam, Liz or Gabe?" asked Jack

"no Gabe's been promoted to head of the Nocturnal Investigative Service or NIS back in Sunnydale, Liz are researching for all three of our allies plus the BPRD, NIS and Hogwarts for now and Sam's taking a temporary position at Hogwarts to help teach the students basic Wandless magic.

though I don't believe that for one minute I know my other half here and his brother are plotting something behind my back?" laughed Xander as both he and Jack looked at Dean who just smiled back.

"He's a Winchester what do you expect? They all have looks, charm and cunning not to mention can kill you just as easily" laughed Jack as he team looked at Dean who blushed a little when Jack winked at him.

"MINE!!" growled Xander as he pulled Dean to him.

"You have a hot Welshman called Ianto for that and at a stretch a very hot Alien in a blue police box if you want a threesome, Dean's mine" said Xander mater of factley making Jack blush and Ianto laugh.

as the Torchwood team had no clue what to do, very few people could resist Jack and even fewer face him down like that and make him back off. Suddenly they began to believe their might be some truth to the rumours and story's about Xander.

"Right with that done I'll do the introductions Sir" said Ianto smugly since he knew Dean and Xander liked him and even though he was cute and if there was one thing Ianto knew well was to use all strengths to an advantage and this was his greatest.

"Dr Toshiko Satio PhD, Dr Owen Harper ME/MD, Gwen Cooper meet Dr Gregory House/Winchester MD" said Ianto as Owen shuddered at the name.

"Cool I'm know over here?" laughed House as Wilson just groaned.

"as I was saying, Dr House MD, Dr James Wilson MD, Dean and Sam Winchester and Alexander Harris or Xander as he prefers though Jack calls him Alex" said Ianto as they all swapped pleasantry's and followed Jack to the bored room where they all took a seat.

"Xander and the members of the BPRD have agreed to help us work on some of the none Alien related case that have come to our attention" said Jack as the boardroom door opened and in walked two girls and a boy all in their teens.

"Sorry Tad" said the kids as they took their seats, Xander recognised the kids as those that had been found back in Sunnydale.

"Aerfen, Bleddyn, Tenisha you remember Xander don't you?" asked Jack with a smile as the kids nodded.

"nice to see you three have settled into a good life" said Xander warmly.

"we're getting there, thanks to you" said the eldest of the three of them, she was dressed in jean, hiking boot, a while top, black shirt over it and no make up. Her hair was cropped and her eyes betrayed her tormented soul.

Xander remembered that she was Tenisha, the daughter of Jack and the Doctor so Xander had a small understanding what she'd been though after talking to her and Jack. Xander remembered to ask Jack if the Doctor knew yet about her?

"Right back to now, if you come across anything that seems more demonic then alien please come to us that's what we're her for. We might not be here long it all depends on if we are need back home?" said House as they all agreed and started to swap stories.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **

Xander, John, Dean and House had make quite the impression on the Torchwood team by the time midday came round, wanting to show off Owen and Gwen had taken them up to the firing range to show off their skills. So when Xander and Dean named all the weapons in the range and how to putt them back together they we're impressed, then when all but Jimmy who didn't use guns scored perfect scores they stormed off muttering about 'show off Yanks'.

Owen shit one when Dean used the spell Xander had shown earlier to enlarged the sword he wore round his neck and threat him with it, Owen's day didn't get any better when Dean was with Jack in the armour, Xander was with Ianto in the archives and John was talking to Tosh, Owen was showing House and Wilson the medical ward and morgue.

Little did Owen realise that everyone was watching the interactions on their computers and House tore Owen apart and pissed on him. House had no time for petty little know it all who though the world owed them one. As they all gathered in the Hub for lunch Owen was in a huff, Xander and the other ignored him as they talked to the other Torchwood members.

"so who is this Harold Saxon?" asked Xander as they happily dug into the Pizza that Ianto brought in, Xander noticed that only they thanked Ianto the Torchwood team just ignored him including Jack.

"Secretary of state for defence, why?" asked Jack with a mouth full

"no reason his names just on a lot of the files we've been reading though, we just need to see if we make ourselves know to him?" said Xander with a shrug.

"your call on that he's a little strange, like some one else I know?" laughed Jack as he referred to the Doctor before he got up and headed into the tunnels Xander followed with a nodded at Dean.

"Jack what are you playing at?" growled Xander as Jack stopped and looked at Xander who was between him and the way out of the tunnel.

Jack felt all the warmth go out of the area as Xander gave him a look that turned his blood to ice, swallowing hard Jack suddenly found himself running though every mistake and bad decision he'd ever made to figure out what Xander was about to chew him out about.

"What do you mean Alex?" asked Jack calmly as he tried not to show his fear.

"Don't try to hide it Jack I can smell your fear and as for what I'm talking about Ianto. It's overuse to us all that he's mad about you I could even say besotted and yet you treat him like shit? You flirt with the slut queen out their in front of him and don't defend her since we all know about her boyfriend and yet she's tried it with us all, Yan bring you food, Coffee and cleans up all your shit and never once did any of you thank him unless we did it first!

Whatever your playing at stop it Jack, I know you hide behind the doctor and your immortality but you know as well as we do that I can take that from you as easily as I could grant it to Ianto if he wanted it. As for the Doctor having met him only the once all I can say is I think he'd thump you for the way you treat Yan and blame it on waiting for him to turn up" said Xander as Jack looked down at his feet.

"sort out your priorities Jack and treat him better before we offer him and job and much more! Dean and I are more then willing to take Ianto in and give him all he deserves" said Xander as he turned round and left Jack to think about what he'd said.


	8. The stuff of Fairytales, Myths and Legen

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****:** Children of the Hellmouth

**Pairings:** Xander & Dean (main) I'll list the rest as they come up.

**Rating: **R or the equivalent

**Crossovers: **Buffy & Supernatural (Main) more to come and will list as they come up

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Gene splicing, Idiots playing god

**Series:**When the Hunters become the hunted - We'll make a man out of you

**Chapters: **8/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **When clearing out the Initiative base Xander & the BPRD come across something that will not only affect them but many others. 

**Chapter Summery: **Torchwood Epp Small Worlds my way

**Authors Note:**

The stuff of Fairytales, Myths and Legends 

Ianto couldn't sleep, he'd sensed that words had been shared between Jack and Xander and he knew it was over him. House had made it quite clear to him that should life around Jack become too much he had a place with them if he wanted it?

Ianto had a feeling that's why Jack hadn't stayed the night, it had been sometime now since Jack hadn't stayed. The last time it was after the incident with Lisa but that had only lasted a few night before Jack had gone back to comforting him.

It didn't help that Ianto was have very vivid nightmare that he believed to strongly to be prophet dreams as Xander had told him, to dismiss them. Glancing at the clock Ianto was slightly relieved that it read 6.30am since he usually started work for around 7.00am anyway, getting dressed and grabbing his coat he made his way to the house Xander rented with Dean.

He suddenly felt quite sheepish knowing that Xander had a strong bond with his family and Dean, he'd be interfering that little time they had together. Not sure whether to Knock or call him Ianto was taken back when the door opened and A'isha opened the door.

Xander had forewarned all of the team about his house guest and member of his team but seeing them in the flesh was another thing, A'isha smiled at Ianto as she invited him in.

"I am a nocturnal creature usually but my kind need little sleep, I nap while Alexander and Dean take their young at night" said A'isha as if answering the questions in Ianto's mind as she made breakfast.

"I am a Telepath like yourself among other things" said A'isha again with a smile.

"And she's a hell of a cook too, morning Yan why do I get the feeling this isn't a breakfast call?" asked Xander as he sat down at his laptop and started to answer his emails.

"My dreams are getting worse Xander and I'm worried because they all show Jack dieing and the world ending not to mention the Rift being fully open" said Ianto as A'isha handed him a coffee, drinking it he liked it and gave A'isha a shy smile.

"Not many men earn their trust an very few as fast as you so enjoy it they are loyal for life" said Xander as he smiled at A'isha who kissed him on the cheek and went to tend to one of the baby's who was crying.

"She'll make a hell of a mother and a warrior when she's trained, now I'm worried to Yan your visions are too close to my own for my liking! I've had three since coming here one about the rift being opened and you dieing not Jack.

one about a Hellmouth opening and Danny from New York dieing and the last one about Speed dieing and a Hellmouth opening, It's bugging me something tells me that book you found might not be the only one of it's kind and if it isn't then the funs only just starting?" sighed Xander as they got up just as Dean came in

"Lexx?"

"sorry Dean, I've got to get to Torchwood Yan's being having my kind of dreams" said Xander as Dean sighed and put his hand on Ianto

"Go and deal with it we don't need the world ending and Cardiff being turned into a whole in the ground let alone time and Space?" sighed Dean as Ianto nodded and left before he looked at Xander.

"How bad?"

"four for four, what do a Wicca in NY, a Kayos Mage in Miami, your's truly and a Telepath from Cardiff have in common?" asked Xander

"We're all open portals to the Supernatural and the Mystical and I need to know what's going on there's no reported Hellmouth anywhere but Sunnydale, Cardiff and Cleveland that the Watchers know about. So why them and there? This book Yan found is the key and I need to know why?" said Xander as he kissed Dean and left.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Jack was up when they got in a the hairs on the back of Xander's neck stood on end as he felt and evil presence of a supernatural nature, as did Ianto as in made both of them shiver Jack had gone white as was shaking as Ianto offered him a coffee.

"What were they Jack?" asked Xander as he sat down with him.

"Mara" said Jack as Xander hissed

"In what form Jack Nightmares have many faces?" asked Xander again as Jack handed him something and Xander cursed an a few languages Ianto knew to be demon.

What are they? What is Mara?" asked Ianto

"Mara is a dark sprit like a malignant Wraith it was were the word nightmare came from. It takes many forms but it's most deadly is it's most know form children call them Fairies but there not all sweetness and light, quite the opposite the chose a child that has the potential to have a heart as dark as their own and nurture it.

Make sure that child has such a awful life that the child see them as it's only way out, then when the child is ready they take them and drain the child a it's life and darkness while another Sprit takes over the Childs body and intern because another Mara.

Jack if they've got a child of age then you know we can't save it, all we can do is make sure they get it without destroying everything in sight in the process" sighed Xander as he pulled out his cell and called House, Ianto went to put the Coffee on he could tell it was going to be a long day.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Both teams where shocked when Xander had finished talking and as if like clockwork Gwen piped up but Xander cut her off.

"Don't PC Copper, just don't! One second? TORAH, LEO" yelled Xander as his Da and sister appeared.

"Da, sis welcome to Torchwood. I be nicer but this bint won't listen to me so since your both of the Spiritual plains please tell them why we cant save a Mara child?" said Xander as both Torah and Leo hissed.

"A Mara child died the day they let the Mara Sprit take over them, to save a Mara child one of two things will happen.

the Mara Sprit will ether come after all around the child and kill them until they get the child or the child will become self-destructive taking their life or other eventually. Sere killers are usually Mara Children that have never crossed over.

The safest way to handle a Mara Child is to it and give it to them before they kill everyone looking for it" said Leo as Torah agreed.

"it's better for all because if a child is now ready to be harvested by them then is been though Hell and back and yearn for death, that's how Mara's mark their Chosen" said Torah as she smiled at Xander.

"Has that gotten the point across?" asked Xander as even Gwen nodded.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

Xander was the last person other then Jack and Ianto in the Hub, they had all been there when they buried Estelle, she had no family so Torchwood had picked up the bill. Throwing his jacket over the chair Xander wasn't surprised when he heard the gun shot ring throughout the Hub, following Ianto they found Jack with a bullet hole to the head.

Ianto cleared the mess up as Xander cleared the security log and took him down to his room, an hour or so later Jack came back up as Xander handed him a whiskey.

"To lost loves" said Xander as he joined him, Jack cringed when he remembered that Xander had lost his lover to his fight and yet he'd carried on.

"To lost loves" answered Jack as he swallowed it in one go.

"Now go home, Jack take Ianto home and the two of you get shit faced and talk about those you've lost before it eat at you both" said Xander as Jack didn't question him he just took off.

Xander sighed and as he filled in the last of the files for the BPRD before emailing them off to Sam, Liz and Chas to file away before going home to his man.


	9. Written in stone

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****:** Children of the Hellmouth

**Pairings:** Xander & Dean (main) I'll list the rest as they come up.

**Rating: **R or the equivalent

**Crossovers: **Buffy & Supernatural (Main) more to come and will list as they come up

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Gene splicing, Idiots playing god

**Series:**When the Hunters become the hunted - We'll make a man out of you

**Chapters: **9/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **When clearing out the Initiative base Xander & the BPRD come across something that will not only affect them but many others. 

**Chapter Summery: **Xander get word from Gabriel that some old friends of his need help.

**Authors Note:**

It's been some time since I watched the cartoon for this and read the comics so I'll apologies a bit now, I'm taking the basic idea from the Gargoyles cartoon and I'm changing it a bit. Demona never betrayed her clan or Goliath, when the spell was cast all Gargoyles where affected not just Goliath's clan, Angela Goliath and Demona's daughter was in the castle with them when the curse was cast.

Written in stone

Xander was sat against on of the back wall of the shooting range as he watched Jack and Dean as they practiced and John passed judgment even flirting now and again with Jack. Enjoying the view of the three men as they started to relax finally, especially John now that the BPRD was celebrating 1 year in business it had finally sunk in that he no longer was alone in his fight.

With this weight gone he'd become close with Sam and Dean mending the burnt bridges and making new ones with his daughter Raven, he was now a father and not a hunter retiring from the battle only to take up the fight when his prey is ready John had lightened up and got a sense of humour finally.

"Xander" yelled Owen from the gangway above them.

"Yeah?"

"Teaboy say's you got a Vid call in the boardroom, direct from Sunnydale"

"Ok Owen tell him I'm on my way up" yelled Xander as he took his leave and met House in the boardroom.

"Hey Gabe how's Sunnydale life treating you?" asked Xander with a smile

_/It__'__s never boring kid, I__'__ve just got word from an old contact of mine that some old friends of mine need help. __Goliath was the leader of a Ancient race that human named Gargoyles, cursed to fly by night but turn to stone by day they were betrayed over 1,000 years ago and cursed to sleep forever. _

_But a multimillionaire tycoon found a loop hole to the curse and woke them only to betray them too. He's recently gone under and his collection separated but before he went under he re-cursed them._

_I received word from a contact in the art world that they have been sold off in stone form and are heading you way. __Goliath is not quick to trust Kid but he trust's our bloodline, there's five males, two females and a dog like creature. _

_They are a proud race that are loyal to the core but this world has been unkind to them, they are only dangerous when turned on help them Xander. Find them and lift the curse they will be grateful. _

_Well got to go got a vamp nest to clear King says to tell you he__'__s succeeded in pissing Deadboy off at your level, Van Helsing out/ _

Xander laughed as he finished the call and headed out to bug Ianto for some coffee and information.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

A few day later Xander had dressed himself smartly in a suit that screamed come fuck me and had headed with Ianto to the home of the guy who'd bought them. He wasn't much older then Xander and Ianto and defiantly swung their way, Xander had gotten between Ianto and him more then once.

As much as Jack would have loved it Xander didn't think this guy would play nice, Xander recognised the demon mark on his neck.

"Be careful Yan, don't drink or eat anything that he gives you" said Xander as Ianto looked at him.

"the mark on his neck, it's a mark of youth. Remember Vampire myth?" asked Xander as Ianto nodded

"that one belongs to Countess Elisabeth Bathory, a sixteenth century Hungarian noblewoman who was reputed to have tortured and murdered 650 virgins, bathing in their blood in order to preserve her youth. Rumoured to have been turned by the true Dracula, even Spike and Angel are afraid of her.

She gifts young men eternal youth all they have to do is supply the virgins for her. We may not be but he will have quite a few trick up his sleeves I can understand why she would have the statues" said Xander as Ianto nodded.

Just as Xander said the guy offered them two things of wine, Xander put his goblet down as did Ianto as he pulled out a blue liquid and poured in to the goblet watching as it fizzed and bubbled.

"Nice to see the good lady Elisabeth Bathory has stood up to the test of time" said Xander as the guy chocked on his drink.

"Oh such beauty, such passion, such rage, tell me your name child and how you stand before me with such sprit and knowledge of my race and yet I sense no fear off you?" said an angelic female voice, Xander turned to Ianto a switched to welsh

"don't let her siren song fool you, remember Jack and your lover for him the whole time. Don't let her make you forget" said Xander as he turned back to their host.

"I do not speak to ghosts unless I know them buy name and call then friend" said Xander as a beautiful woman dressed in blood red robes appeared before them.

"so a Vampire who's body is one place but her soul haunts this place?" said Xander as she walked round him

"this place is built from the ruins of my castle and of the home of the ones you seek" said the woman as she stroked Xander's face causing him to growl.

"My name is Alexander Harris, Xander to those I care for but most call me the Sunnydale or BPRD White Knight" growled Xander coldly as she chuckled.

"you are quite the legend among our kind, I must say I'm honoured to meet the one even Dayagon fears" said Countess Bathory as she bowed.

"I must say that I know who he is though he goes by Drake now, I haven't had the pleasure yet. I must admit that out of all the vamps I've met that have reached your age you are still very pleasing to look at, Sunnydale vamps were goons so not very pleasing" laughed Xander who had distracted them both while Ianto had been texting Dean and Jack.

Countess Elisabeth Bathory and her young friend where taken by surprised when her face met Dean's gun butt.

"My man bitch" he growl as he shot her body with rock salt shell and heard her screech.

"her body's not on the grounds her sprit was contained to this place due to the blood she spilled, she did something stupid though each of our new friends are mounted on stones from their own castle. The legend say they will wake when the castle rises above the clouds but it doesn't say the whole castle?

We will send them back to Sunnydale and Gabe can cope with them" said Xander as Jack and Dean nodded before removing them and leaving Xander and Dean to purify the building and deal with the brat that had summoned her.


End file.
